


Idiot parents

by Rina236



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sick Yuri, Sickfic, Yuri catches a cold, Yuri is a small angry child, Yuuri and Victor take care of Yuri, emeto, stubborn Yuri, worried Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina236/pseuds/Rina236
Summary: Yuri catches a cold, but he's too stubborn to admit it, so Yuuri and Victor, as good 'parents', decide to take care of the sick teenager.





	Idiot parents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys,here is another sickfic from my tumblr. I hope you'll like it. This is my tumblr blog, if you wanna check it: yoisickfics (Sickfics and a lot of fluff).  
> Sorry for my shitty English, it's not my native language.

Yuuri was glad to have the teenager around him while he was training. The practices were more lively since he had started training with Victor too. Since then, Yuuri started to know more about him and to get used to his habits.  
That’s why, one morning, Yuuri thought that something was strange when he and Victor didn’t find Yuri practicing one of his routines when they arrived at the rink. ‘Maybe he didn’t arrive yet? He is always already here before us.’ he said and entered the locker room. There, they found a pretty innocent Yuri curled up on one bench, with his skates on. In this position, he looked younger than he actually was, Yuuri thought. ‘Let’s let him sleep ten more minutes’, Victor whispered. He nodded, then went to change his shoes with the skates.

The practice started and at a certain moment Yuri joined them. He was way grumpier than usual and except his checks that were pink, his face was pale. He practiced his new routine, but he missed almost every jump. When Yuuri asked him if he was fine, he just mumbled a ‘yes’ and continued to skate. He could swear he saw the teenager unbalacing few times. When the practice finished, he just changed his skates, grabbed his backpack and left, without saying a mere ‘bye’.

After one hour, Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking of him. What if something had happened to him? ‘Victor, can we go to Yuri’s place? He acted pretty strange at practice. Maybe something happened to him.’ ‘Sure, love.’ he answered. When they arrived at Yuri’s flat, Victor knocked at the door, but nobody answered. Then, he used the emergency key Yuri had given him and opened the door. The flat was totally dark. Yuri was not in the living room, so they entered his bedroom. They found him there. Yuri was on the bed, curled up under the blanket, way paler than in the after-noon, his checks flushed with fever. He had a runny nose and a string of saliva was trickling from his mouth. Victor put a hand on his forehead. He was burning up. ‘He has a high fever’, he said. ‘Should we wake him up?’ ‘Yes, we have to take his temperature, give him some pills and probably some food, I don’t think he had diner’. Victor shook Yuri a bit. He opened slowly his eyes. ‘Victor, what are you doing here?’ he asked, confused. ‘Yuuri was worried about you and we came to check on you. Why didn’t you tell us that you were sick?’ ‘I’m not sick, geezer’ he answered, grumpy. ‘Yes, you’re not sick, your fever is a divine gift’. Yuri opened his mouth to answer, but he was caught by a round of wet coughs. When they stopped, he was already exhausted and he was hardly breathing. 

‘Where is the thermometer, Yura?’

‘In the bathroom closeAAACCHOOO’

‘Got it and bless you’, Yuuri said, before he got out of the room.

‘I don’t need your bless’, Yuri shouted, his sore throat protesting. Suddenly, his stomach gurgled and a mouth full of vomit splashed on his lap. Victor took him to the bath, where he had just a few time to kneel in front of the toilet before he threw up what he ate in the last week. Victor and Yuuri knelt beside him and started rubbing his back. Yuri’s stomach hurt so much, he felt so miserable that tears started gliding on his face. He hardly had some time to breath before he has caught by another round of heaves. Yuuri grabbed an elastic from the sink and tied his hair. They never stopped rubbing his back. He continued dry heaving some more minutes, then collapsed on Victor’s chest. ‘I feel horrible’, Yuri said, sobbing. ‘I’s okay, you’re gonna be fine’, Yuuri whispered and pulled him into a hug. He was freezing. Why was so cold here? Probably the other man noticed his shivers, because in the next moment, Yuuri’s jacket was on his shoulders. ‘Let’s go to the bedroom, okay?’, he asked. Yuri just nodded slowly and tried to stand up, but he almost fell because of the dizziness. ‘Oh, easy, easy, Yurio’ Victor took his hand and pulled it around his shoulders. Yuri didn’t say a word about his nickname, this meant he really felt bad. He did’t know how he arrived there, but in the next moment, he was in bed, covered with a warm blanket and a wet cloth on his forehead to decrease his fever.

‘I’m gonna wake you up for the dinner!’ Yuuri told him.

‘Not hungry’ he said, half asleep, his eyes closed. Then, he felt someone’s warm arms around him, under the blanket.

‘You’ll feel better when you wake up, Yura’, Victor whispered in his ear, hugging him tight.

Maybe they were two idiots, but Yuri was grateful to have these idiots beside him. He fell asleep with a little smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic, I'm grateful^^


End file.
